


The Killing Type

by MaddenedMassacre



Category: Beyond: Two Souls, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angsty Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Big brother Connor, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is Bad at Feelings, Connor (Detroit: Become Human)-centric, Connor Deserves Happiness, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, EVERYONE SHUT UO I’M IN MY FEELS, F/F, F/M, FUCK, Fetus symbolism, Gen, Little brother RK900, M/M, Multi, Other, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Soft Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Tags to be added, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Is Bad at Feelings, Upgraded Connor | RK900-centric, idk roll with it, rk900 is technically 16/17, “oMg CoNnOrrrr- cOnnOrrr-“ “ah- ooh- ah-“
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddenedMassacre/pseuds/MaddenedMassacre
Summary: (the android revolution does not succeed despite Connor’s attempt to help. Coming to the realization he has no choice,  Connor flees Detroit and along the way out managed to save his ‘unborn’ brother, Nines from Cyberlifes up and coming clinic appt. The second android revolution does succeed, but Connot is not there to see it.Alt.The paths to the good ending were taken but the revolution still did not succeed, Connor saves Nines before fleeing Detroit. Feels and emotions ensue. Bounces around at first before ending up back in detroit)
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 & RK800 "Connor" Android(s) (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 9





	1. Magdalene

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: 
> 
> We first meet Connor and The Brother in a field in rural Ohio on their way to Kentucky on a journey south. The brother is tired so angst ensues, Connor is trying to be a good brother though.

If Connor could have gotten a chill, he would have. The weather of rural Ohio was often not cold but never heated. A slight wind breezed about them, moving gracefully through the sharp razor grass that would occasionally nip at a leg or two as they maneuvered through it. The moon was full, raised above them and watching silently. Connor wasn’t sure if it was watching over them or glaring, but he did not have the heart to care. He glimpsed behind himself over his shoulder every few moments, not only to make sure his brother was still following but to be sure that no unwanted followers were trailing along as well.

Ohio wasn’t cold like Detroit was, no, but that did not mean the area was not  _ cold _ . Connor glanced at his brother’s face, a strike of blame lashing at him as he noticed the pained and sorrowful look that had not seemed to leave him for the past days. Connor turned back around moments before his brother looked up at him, avoiding his gaze as if it could lessen the guilt. The man behind Connor at a glance looked no different than him. His brown hair untamed, just as Connors, his blue eyes tired, just as Connors brown ones, and his body sore in a way that could never be physical. Just like Connors.

“Where are we going?” the younger man prodded quietly.

“South,” Connor replied quickly taking a defensive look around the large field. “How far south?” the quiet voice rephrased. Connor did not answer, and the younger man looked down at the ground almost embarrassed for even asking. Connor caught the look and stopped his movements abruptly. 

“I’m sorry,” Connor whispered, knowing that his brother would understand. The younger nodded a few synthetic tears building up in his eyes.

“I know.” he whimpered out. Connor took his brother into his arms and held him as he cried. Connor wished he could have shielded his brother from the sights of Detroit before they escaped. The bloodshed, the murder, the assault. The RK900’s sobs had died down into nothing more than sniffles when Connor had moved him to look him in the eyes, a smile graced his face that he could feel not reach his eyes. 

“It’s going to be ok. A few more days and we’ll reach Kentucky. But…” Connor glanced up at the stars overhead before glancing back at his brother. “We’ll rest soon. I know you’re tired” he held him close once more, feeling him nod into Connors’s old and tattered leather jacket that he’d ‘borrowed’ a while back from an unsuspecting couple that had been camping. it had reminded himself a little too much of dog hairs and empty beer bottles and he could not resist the temptation of it. He gripped the red hoodie around his brother’s torso a little too tightly, causing the already torn and ready to fall off letters on the front to groan. Three weeks ago, it had read ‘NEVADA’ in bright white letters sewn on with blue thread. But after a drip through the nelson ledges and other forestry is read a bold ‘ EVA A ‘ with only the faint and dark outlines of a D and an N to show it had once said otherwise. Its fabric was rough and scratchy, and its a size too small for his brother to zip it up but it did the job of not only helping them blend in but keeping the chills, not unlike tonight, far away. Soon Connor, despite his brothers’ wishes not to, began to walk again. Trying his best to ignore the small sobs and whimpers escaping from the man, no, the boy behind him. Hours later, later into the night, Connor finally took them off the path they’d been following in the forest and deeper into the forest. 

He had sat his brother down, who ten miles back he had begun to carry, down at the base of a tree. Connor sat down with a grunt as he lowered himself down onto the hard ground. Connors brother glanced up at him tiredly, and Connor nodded at him once. Soon, the boy was asleep, leaned against his brother who was ready to be awake for the next twelve hours and keep watch. Connor looked his brother over in the bright moonlight that filtered in through the treetops. He was only an inch or two taller than Connor, with slightly broader shoulders and a thinner waist compared to Connor’s relatively average build. The boy’s hair was a shade darker than his own, and although his brothers’ eyes were closed he can remember the striking blue color they beheld. They appeared the same age, but mentally he knew his brother was no older than fifteen or sixteen, Birthday wise he was only a month old compared to his own age of three years old, but Connor had grown up fast and he did not want the same for his little brother.

It was moments like these, he thought as he brushed some of the hair out of his brother’s sleeping eyes, that Connor was thankful for the quiet. The lack of screaming and yelling and rioting. Connor settled quietly, wrapping an arm protectively around his brother before glancing up once more at the stars. He would keep his brother safe, even if he died doing it.

  
  
  


\------

  
  


Connor tore through the dark street with a location in mind. At the sound of approaching footsteps, he ducked into a damp alleyway and pressed himself to the cold brick as armed guards marched past the entrance. Nearly thirty feet away, two androids had cried out and tried dashing across the street only to be shot dead on sight. Connor’s hands flew to his mouth to muffle the moan that resting in the back of his throat.

“All clear.” one of the men spoke into an earpiece before they continued moving up the street. He gasped and sunk down the wall. Two beats later he scrambled to get to his feet and keep creeping up the street. The smell of smoke and flame wafted into his censors as he turned the corner. An overturned car greeted him, along with the charred remains of a young woman halfway out of the car. He forced himself to look away, further up the street where a tall white building loomed like something out of a dystopian novel. 

“I’m almost there brother _ ” _ Connor murmured aloud to himself as he walked down the center of the street. The one-man army was not afraid.

\---

“-nor! Connor!” a familiar voice roused Connor from a rest he hadn’t realized he had entered. Connor sat up quickly, looking around until his eyes landed on his brother, who was currently hunched over a blondish Golden retriever and German Shephard mix. The dog seemed content with the pats and rubs a certain brother of his, with newly muddied shoes, bestowed upon him. 

“Connor, can we keep him please?” He begged with a toothy grin on his face, the happiest he’d seen the boy in weeks. Connor looked the dog over, grimacing at how well kept the dog was.

“I’m sorry brother, look how well kept he is. Someone must own him” Connor stood, sure that if he could feel sore he would be. 

“But-” his brother protested

“No buts. I’m sorry. We need to start moving.” Connor quickly cut him off, apologizing again. He looked away, before looking back at his brother who undoubtedly had tears in his eyes. 

“But- please Connor? He doesn’t have a collar- and he can be a lookout for-”

“No. Brother. I’m sorry but we can’t take him, please we need to start moving.” Connor shook his head and internally ached when tears began to fall freely down his brother’s face.

“Fine.” the younger snapped, keeping his head down as he stomped past Connor, who sighed and glanced back at the dog who barked once before turning and trotting the other direction.

Two hours later Connor found himself hating the mean silence between the two of them as they walked down the side of the road. 

“So,” Connor started quietly, trying to ease out of the silence. “Have you thought of a name yet?” 

“Hm?” The brother hummed in question, not expecting the question, his face turned sour again once he understood.

“No.” he spoke coldly. Connor’s eyes wrinkled in guilt as he looked away.

“Well,” he paused for a moment. “We’re going to stay in a motel tonight, so you might want to pick something. You, know, in case you talk to anyone,” he spoke softly. His brother looked up at him with surprised eyes and a smile. 

“We’re gonna stay in a hotel tonight? Not outside?” he asked with increased enthusiasm. Connor nodded and put a hand on his shoulder.

“And, maybe, if you’re good we’ll go into the town and look around for a bit.”

“Oh my god, are you serious!?” His brother near shouted, a wide smile gracing his face and suddenly Connor felt at  _ peace _ once more, a weight lifting off of his shoulders.

“Of course. It’s been rough and we’ve got some spending money, so why not treat ourselves to a goodnight’s rest?” He grinned at his brother

“Ahh!” His brother jumped for joy and let out a small yell “I'm gonna start thinking of names  _ right _ now!” He cheered before getting quiet, simply walking with a smile on his face. The both moved in silence before both jolting at the sound of a bark behind them. Connor instinctively pushed his brother behind himself. His joints untensed at the familiar sight of the sale dog from the woods.

“Connor it’s the dog! Oh it came back, can we keep him now please?” His brother begged. Connor looked exasperate. He huffed 

“Fine.” He submitted, to which his little brother cheered and thanked him. “But, you’re responsible for him ok?” He looked at his brother directly to make sure he understood. He nodded rapidly and whistled, to which the dog pattered over and jumped up onto the younger, who laughed and pet him enthusiastically. Connor smiled, undoubtedly thinking of the time he’d pet Sumo in Hank's house, which felt so long ago. Connor hesitantly reached a hand out and let the dog sniff him before giving him a good scratch behind the ear, to which the dog seemed to be pleased at.

“Now,” Connor spoke teasingly “you have to think of  _ two _ names.” He grinned at The brother, who groaned.

“Goddamnit!” He spoke distraught. Connor stopped in his steps. He had two options here.

  
  


**Scold him?**

**Say nothing?**

  
  


Connor sighed.

“Tone it down a bit ok? Only grown ups can cuss, and only when it's important.” He explained calmly, a patient smile on his face. His brother grinned devilishly before placing his hands on hips. 

“Oh? So two weeks ago when you ran into that man it was important for you to get all red and cuss?” The boy feigned innocence and Connor nearly flushed. 

“Enough!” He snapped with no real bite, turning slightly red and continuing to walk. His brother laughed heartily and followed. Moments later, Connor smiled and spoke light heartedly

“It’s absolutely important, you little brat”

——


	2. Bloodfest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a year later, Connor and The Brother are living comfortably-
> 
> Until they’re not.
> 
> (Tw: assault and implied assault, violence, gore)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya’ll..this was sad to write. I kept listening to Bloodfest from Hannibal toward the end and lemme tell you it set the fuckin mood. I hope ya’ll enjoy

_ one year later  _

  
  


“Hey, Connor?” The boy spoke from the couch of a small apartment located in northern Lousiana. 

“Yeah?” the older android called from the kitchen, the sound of a sink running as Connor washed the dishes for no reason other than routine, seeing as they didn’t eat. The water ceased, and Connor walked through the doorless doorway and into the small living room. The ugly beige carpet glaring up at him. Connor quickly took in the room as he had many times before, still having the same repulsively designed wallpaper that never failed to make him consider the effort of going out and buying it a new paper or rather getting rid of it altogether.

“I was thinking,” The brother looked away from the tv and instead up at Connor.

“could you maybe pick my name?” He asked quietly. Connor’s eyes widened momentarily before he moved to sit next to his brother.

“How come you want me to pick it?” Connor asked softly, eyebrows furrowed. He distinctly remembered how excited his brother was to have the choice to pick his own name, so what had changed?

“well…” his brother trailer off, curling his hands open and closed all the while fidgeting with his jacket, Connor’s old brown one that made it clear it had seen better days.

“well, I figured that maybe it would have more meaning if you picked it? A-And I just can't think of one- I mean if you  _ want  _ me to pick it I can-“

“can I have a day or two to think about it?” Connor cut him off abruptly with a smile. The brother smiled too, agreeing with a simple nod but soon flailing when Connor patted him on the head. They soon fell into a comfortable silence, both just watching the television and enjoying each other’s presence, when suddenly an urgent news story popped up.

_ “We have news of a second android uprising occurring in Detroit Michigan. It appears to be once again by the android leader Marcus, an RK200 created by Elijah Kamski for the retired artist-“ _

The Tv shut off quickly, and The Brother quickly turned toward his older brother. The brother’s eyes filled with worry at how tense his brother appeared, how stoic and unmoving he was.

“what do you say..” Connor swallowed, artificially of course, “we go out and buy a movie from that place in town?” Connor smiled at his brother, yet it never reached his eyes. The brother nodded and they both stood. Connor slipped on a thin jacket along with his shoes while The Brother slipped on his as well. The mood was still low but not as low as It could have been as they walked down the street to a nearby dollar store that sold the worst and cheesiest movies ever, and for cheap too. The brother was quick to open the door for Connor, jokingly waving him in, Connor Smiled and laughed. As they made their way to the back of the store, they failed to notice a few of the locals that had been cigarettes turned to look at them, their eyes trailing the brothers as they joked lightly. They gave each other knowing looks before quietly placing a twenty-dollar bill on the counter and following the two toward the back of the store. 

The Brother’s eyes trailed over the movies as he read through hilarious names aloud. ‘Shark with an ouija board’, ‘the girl in the trees’, ‘the toy boy’ standing out among others. Connor curiously picked up ‘Shark With an Ouija Board’ and gave a glance over the blurb on the back before checking online for reviews. 

“How about this one?” He spoke as he handed it to the boy, who quickly read the back and smiled goofily while nodded.

“Oh hell yeah!” He cheered quietly “you didn’t cheat and check the reviews did you?” His brother looked up at him with a knowing look.

“Oh of course not!” Connor spoke with mock hurt “you really think I would cheat?” His brother snorted as a wide smile broke out on his face. 

“You’re so lucky, Connor. All hooked up to the inter-webs and all that.” His little brother spoke, looking up at him in admiration causing his heart to squeeze. He remembered when he first fo....

——-

Connor pulled his brother closer as they sat underneath a tree in the snow. It was freezing, and they definitely needed to find some kind of better shelter but Connor physically could not get himself to move.

“H-hey.” Connor stuttered out, taking a jerky turn to look at his brother. “See if you can f-find any stores or shelters around us? Please?” his voice box warped as he spoke. His brother’s eyes widened with panic and he stood abruptly.

“I’ll go looking-”

“What? W-where are you going?” Connor asked in a confused tone

“To look for shelter?” The Brother charmed back sarcastically.

“N-no I mean- why not just search the area for one?” Connor’s eyebrows furrowed up at his brother who just looked down at him confused.

“That’s..what I was planning on doing?” he said as he turned to look at Connor.

“I mean using your GPS function.” Connor clarified, the temperature seeming to drop

as the minutes ticked on. “It’s- it should be one of your internal systems.” Connor guided softly.

“Connor I- I don't have a GPS function. Do you?” he whispered the last part, crouching down in front of Connor and looking at him as if the chill had left him crazy.

“Yes I have one, we’re androids we all have them,” Connor spoke snappishly, they were freezing their asses off and his brother was doing what? Playing some kind of joke? His brother’s eyes widened at the mention of them being androids, almost as if he’d forgotten. Connor looked at him with a skeptical look, before it turned to one of concern.

“What time is it?” Connor asked abruptly, causing his brother to give him a strange look. Panic started seeping into Connor’s mind.

“I don't know Connor, do I look like a clock?” His brother spoke jokingly

“Yes! Yes, you do look like a clock! What time is it?” Connor spoke hysterically causing his brother to reach out and feel his face as if he could have a fever.

“Connor, are you ok? I think the cold is getting to you. We need to start moving.” Connor was going to interrupt when suddenly his brother picked him up bridal style and began to carry him through the cold. Connor shivered and held on as not to fall. He wondered how his brother did not feel cold before he suddenly realized that he probably had just been build to withstand the cold. He thought again about his brother’s most recent statements. Was something wrong? Did the cold break something? 

Suddenly Connor remembered.

When he had broken his brother out of the tower, it was in the midst of the RK900 line being dismantled. Cyberlife deciding that the best time to release a military android would not be right after a failed revolution. Military androids would be strong, and more importantly, dangerous if they ever went deviant. When Connor had gotten to him, it was in the middle of being dismantled. Did that mean that a big portion of his coding had been deleted before he was saved? 

For a moment Connor has the sickening and intrusive thought that he should have picked a different android to save, one that wasn’t broken. He gets a strong feeling of anger at himself. How could he think that? He loves his brother so much as he is, he would never want to change him. Connor once again glanced up at his brother, it suddenly occurring to him how human his brother was. He didn’t have anything visibly android about him, he had no trouble feeling emotion, he didn’t even seem to have basic android functions like GPS and the time, and most of all, he had the little glint in his eye that Connor had only seen in human children.

Connor sighed and leaned his head back against his still unnamed brothers chest, and soon enough he felt his eyes drift close. When they opened again, connor was laying in the bed of a motel room that he did not recognize.He felt warm underneath the thick motel blanket, a blanket that never seemed to change wherever they went. 

“You said we’re heading down to Louisiana, right?” A voice jolted him from his thoughts, causing him to glance up at his brother.

“Hm? Ah, yes. We should get there in another day or two.” He slid the covers off and moved to join his brother on the small couch in the even smaller living room. He noticed a tourist map in his brothers hands and leaned over to look at it. They were both silent for a moment before Connor spoke.

“Brother, have you ever interfaced with another android?” He asked curiously. He’d assumed that he had to of at least once during the programming process,right?

“Ah, no.I don't think. Why?” He replied as if it was no big deal. Connor was quick to retract the artificial skin on his palm and reach it out to his brother who looked at it confusedly. He slowly moved his hand down, and almost seemed startled when the skin began to retract. He flinched and hesitated, looking up at Connor.

“It doesn’t hurt or anything, I just need to see your code. I think somethings wrong.” Connor spoke with a brotherly concern. His brother nodded and allowed Connor to take his hand. The Brother jolted at the pop up seemingly in his vision.

**Allow interface?**

**Y/N**

_ “Um, yes?” _

He thought to himself and then suddenly his mind felt more fuzzier. He was very confused, when moments later connor pulled his hand away with a concerned look. 

“You’re missing a lot of your basic codes and systems.” He frowned, looking up at his brother. “Does anything  _ feel  _ wrong?” Connor emphasized, to which the younger android shook his head.

“No. Not really. I mean, I haven’t met any androids other than us so I don't really know how ‘wrong’ feels.” He mumbled. Connors eyes saddened, before pulling him in close. 

“I promise that we’ll meet some other androids some day when everything blows over.” He promised, brushing some hair out of his brother's eyes.

——

….und out. Connor huffed in an amused tone. 

“I’m sure someday you-“

“Hey, you two!” A gruff voice called out, causing Connor to instinctively push his brother behind him protectively. The man was tall, 6’3 Connors scan concluded, and his name was Richard Parks. Richard parks had a criminal past of assault and destruction of property, and Connor had a horrifying dread that the ‘property’ that had been destroyed had actually been androids.

“You know, I could hear y'all talkin from the front of the store and we’ll have you know we don't take too kindly to deviants here in the uptown. “ he spoke in a deep threatening voice and Connor felt like screaming.

“Please- just let us go and we’ll never come back, you’ll never see us again!” The little brother cried out from behind Connor who was quickly reminded of his presence. Connor could see some of what he assumed were Richard's friends approaching, nearly six of them including Richard himself. Connor could fight but with six people there was bound to be someone with the ability to hurt his brother before he could subdue them, or that the police would show up. It had been over a year since his work at the DPD and he was severely out of practice- one of the 

Perks of becoming deviant.

“I don't think you know how this works you fuckin android.” One of Richards' friends teased. 

“Yeah, what are you gonna do? Go cry to Marcus?” Another mocked him. He could basically feel the panic and fear radiating from his brother. Connor had to decide what to do, and what to do fast. In the heat of the moment, Connor was quick to pull the shelf, causing it and all of its contents to knock the men over.

“Run!” He shouted at his brother, who nodded and rushed to the front of the store. Connor followed behim, gasping in relief when he saw his brother make it out of the front of the store.

He was not so lucky.

Two sets of arms wrapped around him and yanked him back.

Away from safety.

Away from his  _ brother. _

He could feel prying hands begin to drag him toward the back of the store when suddenly The Brother reappeared at the front of the store.

“Connor!” He screamed, tears running down his face at hundreds of miles per hours, Connor was sure he could feel himself begging to cry too.

“Run! Please run! I’ll be ok!” He screeched at his brother, hoping he would run before one of the men took notice- but he was too late. One lf Richards friends, a man Connor identified at Freddie Jones, took notice of his brother and started after him. His brothers eyes widened in a panic and he began to run, and Freddie gave chase. Connor had decided he’d had enough if not fighting back, and tried to throw a punch- but he was already in a position where he couldn’t do much. As he was dragged into the back room, all he could do was hope that his brother was safe.

  
  
  


The Brother was running. Faster than he thought he could ever go. He glanced behind himself and could still see the tall dangerous man chasing after him. He ducked down an alleyway hoping to make a quick escape. The alleyway twisted and turned down long stretches in between buildings, when suddenly the walls just  _ stopped. _ Converging in a flat area. He gasped in shock and whipped around to see the man had just turned the corner. At seeing the dead end, he laughed before coughing. He hunched over out of breath as The boy looked around for anything he could use.

“You fuckin plastics have got some legs on you don't you?” The man chuckled as he began to creep forward. The Brother fearfully pushed himself against the wall, trying his best to make himself disappear. He let out a sob and closed his eyes.

“Please. Please let me go. Please let  _ us _ go.” He begged quietly. 

It was quiet. The brother heard nothing. 

He had almost wondered if the man really had left.

He abruptly opened his eyes, only to see the man two inches away from his face.

He screamed and instinctively punched the man.

He was not expecting his whole fist to go through the mans head. 

He stared wide eyes at his fist, and the head around it. A scared eye of Freddie’s slid over to the fist, before looking the boy in the eyes. He quickly retracted his fist that was now covered in brain matter and blood before watching the man hit the ground. The boy let out a small gasp of shock before stepping over the man's body and finding his way out of the alleyway.

And finding his way home.

  
  


——-

Two days. It had been two days and Connor was still not home. The Brother had been laying on the twin size bed that he had moved out into the living room, so that if Connor came home he would be there. He was out of his mind worried, but too afraid to search for his brother. For Connor.

He felt like a coward.

He closed his eyes as tears welled up in his eyed.  _ Synthetic  _ he reminded himself.  _ Probably some sort of saline solution. _ He found himself referring to himself- and reminding himself- that he was an android often. He’d done it the moment he got home and closed the door behind him and he’d been doing it ever since. 

Abruptly reminding himself that he wasn’t human while feeling the most human emotions he’d ever had. He reminded himself that he was endoskeleton and plasti-metal,not skin and bone.Out of nowhere, the sound of keys in the door caused him to jolt. 

“Connor?” He whispered. 

And there he was.

Connor did not look good. He was disheveled, bleeding from at least two wounds on every limp and disoriented to all hell. Connor closed the door behind himself quietly and locked the door before turning and making eye contact with his brother, who still laid on the bed in shock. Not sure if Connor was real or if he’d fallen asleep. Connor moved sluggishly with a limp over to the bed before laying down next to him, getting close on the Twin bed and looking him in the eye.

“Connor?” His brother whispered in shock and fear.

“While I was out, I thought of a name for you. “Connor smiled weakly and spoke in a whisper. “A perfect name just for a perfect boy like you.” He whispered slowly.

“What is it?” The Brother asked just as quietly. Connor was silent for a moment, moving to brush his brothers curls out of his tear filled eyes. He smiled once more, running his hands through the boys hair in a relaxing manner, causing the boys tired eyes to droop. He felt exhausted. 

  
  


_ “Cole.”  _ Connor murmured.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Cole sobbed.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was sad. But hey! The Brother has a name now- and it’s Cole! I wonder where Connor got that one from huh? 
> 
> Also peep the hint at the second android revolution hm?
> 
> I think that the next chapter will either involve going to detroit or set up going to detroit. I plan on it being sad as well, so buckle up!

**Author's Note:**

> ((A/n: AAAA ok so, this is my first DBH fic and i’m real excited about it. PLEASE comment if you like it because comments fuel me.))


End file.
